


The Quickening

by seekingferret



Category: Chuck - Fandom
Genre: Character of Color, Community: daysofawesome, Gen, Jewish Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-04
Updated: 2010-03-04
Packaged: 2017-10-07 17:33:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/67502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seekingferret/pseuds/seekingferret
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for Days of Awesome Prompt: Wicked</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Quickening

Lester waited until the last minute, right as Big Mike was walking out of the store for the day, to pounce.

"Hey Big Mike!"

The man stopped, turned on a dime, (Pretty surprising speed for such a big guy, Morgan noted) and glared at Lester. "What do you want?" he snarled. "I am five minutes away from a delicious home-cooked grilled turkey breast. You had better make it fast."

"I just wanted to let you know I won't be in tomorrow."

"You won't? Why not?"

"It's uh... Rosh Hashanah Two. The sequel, you know."

"Rosh Hashanah's in September. You took two weeks off, remember? This is November."

"No, Rosh Hashanah's in Tishre. Rosh Hashanah Two is in Cheshvan."

"How long will you be off for?"

"Just one day. But... uh... Jeff will be coming along, too."

"Jeff's not Jewish!"

"He's thinking of converting. I want to show him what the holidays are like."

Big Mike sighed. Jeff and Lester out of the store? They'd be understaffed, but as long as Chuck could pick up the slack, they'd be okay.

"Happy holiday," he grumbled, as he practically ran through the sliding doors to that grilled turkey breast with gravy.

Lester highfived Jeff. So much for Marcheshvan. He and Jeff were going to get WASTED tonight.


End file.
